


Nothing You Can Do About It

by lovingdriver



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, No Plot/Plotless, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingdriver/pseuds/lovingdriver
Summary: You and Flip share a position at Colorado Springs PD, and everything you do seems to get under his skin. Now, he’s ready to make you pay for it.
Relationships: Adam Driver/You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Nothing You Can Do About It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 700 followers on twitter one shot!! I’m so happy!! The crazy thing is, I hit 800 before I was done with this. So, there should be another one of these soon.
> 
> I hope you all like it! xo’s - @driverdyad

He was  _ loud.  _

His voice carried through rooms, bounced off of walls, and would crack your eardrum - if he had anything to say about it. 

Worst part was, he was even  _ louder  _ when he was mad. 

Detective Flip Zimmerman did NOT like being left out of the loop - even more so, he despised when it was YOU leaving him out. There was only so much you could tell him, anyways - unless your captain assigned you with him, he didn’t need to know shit. 

But, your captain  _ did  _ assign you with him - and you  _ ignored it. _

Besides the point, clearly. 

You had joined Denver PD a year or so ago, training under the lead homicide detective in your unit. It was great and all, and the work was really fulfilling - but  _ good  _ things only last so long. You were 2 weeks away from a promotion when your captain switched you to undercover work, appointing you the station liaison to the Colorado Springs department. Everything was different, but you couldn’t really complain - strange or not, a  _ job  _ is a  _ job.  _

Part of your job was, sadly, working closely with Detective Zimmerman. He wasn’t all that bad at first - but after your first assignment together, you realized he only had two sides -  _ flippant  _ or  _ mad.  _ He either cared too much or not enough - two ends of the spectrum you detested being on, which meant by default - you detested him as well. 

The first time he lost it was when you filed the investigation report without him - claiming you didn’t have the ‘authority’ to do such a thing. 

_ “Who the hell taught you how to do this shit, rookie? You’re new - this is MY work. Run it by me before you do anything. Clear?”  _

His voice was deafening back then, but now - it was enough to make your throat close up. You weren't scared of the guy - you actually thought he was a little  _ bitch,  _ for that matter. The only reason he had such a reaction over you was because his voice was strong enough to pop the lung of passing bystanders - let alone you, who always seemed to be catching the worst of it. 

Ron, his partner- always told you he’s just like that ‘before you get to know him.’ It seemed believable for a while but once you were settled into your position, you realized he was sweet as sugar to everyone  _ but  _ you - even the new guy in the mail room, and the scary lady at the front desk. This was for sure a problem he had directly with you - but fixing it took effort you just didn’t have time to provide him. 

So, that brings you here - staying late in the evidence room with the man himself, after everyone had already gone home. He had waved you over calmly, your defenses softening once you saw him without steam rolling out of his ears. It was fine and dandy, until he saw you marked off the evidence without showing him - and  _ on top of that,  _ you marked it under  _ your  _ name. 

At that point, the walls closed in and all you could do was sit back and laugh as he threw a temper tantrum. 

“Y/N, this is so simple. You don’t run these investigations, I do. There’s nothing you can do about it! This is  _ mine. _ ” The words dripped from his tongue with hate, the glow in his eyes blinding with anger. If only he was ugly, maybe him getting in your face wouldn’t be such a  _ turn on.  _ Of course, he had to wear that stupid blue and white flannel and those dark denim jeans - the seam line around his ankles covering the rustic design circling his boots. It was like he did what he did on  _ purpose.  _

“Nothing I can do about it?” You start, crossing your arms over your chest. His eyes dragged down to watch the action, the fists that  _ normally  _ stay balled at his side loosening slightly. “You don’t  _ run  _ shit, Flip. We are partners when we do this, and I’m sorry I’m not Ron - I won’t agree with everything you say.” 

The heat in your face burned, the sting only making your reactions to his words more feral. He turned his back to you, flipping through the evidence bags with new found passion. 

“Maybe,” he murmured, that same piece of hair he’s always blowing back falling over his eyes. “If you learned how to  _ obey  _ instructions, this wouldn’t be a problem.” 

_ Excuse me? _

You grab the collar of his shirt, flipping him around to face you - his shoulders locking at your touch. His face contorted into something dark,  _ wicked  _ almost. 

“Say it to my face if you want to be  _ bold,  _ Zimmerman.” 

The look in his eyes was unlike anything you’d ever seen before - your mind swarming with thoughts, most of them being  _ ‘did you push him too far?’  _ Or  _ ‘is he going to get you fired?’ _

He released a groan from deep in his chest, his eyes puzzled - almost. He seemed like it was making a decision, like he was standing at a crossroads and not sure which way to go. 

The sickening prideful grin plastered on your face made the decision for him. 

“ _ Fuck it. _ ” He muttered under his breath, a hand coming up to you hip - the sheer force of his will pushing you against the shelf behind you, rattling bags of random items and unlogged evidence beneath you. 

You gasp, his chest pressing against yours enough to make your hair stand. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing, Flip?” You ask, your voice coming out weaker than you wanted it too. He smirked in response, raising his free hand to trace swirling lines along your neck. You bite your tongue to suppress the moan begging to come out. 

“I have put up with your fucking attitude and incapability to follow orders for  _ months  _ now, rookie. I’ve had enough - can you tell I’ve had enough?” Yes, you could - it was painfully obvious at this point. You had to admit, you loved pushing his buttons to certain  _ degree  _ \- but you never thought about it going this far. Your brain knew this was unethical in every sense of the word, but your heart - and  _ everywhere else  _ begged you to continue. 

“If I  _ cared  _ what you thought about my attitude, I would’ve asked - don’t you think? Why can’t you just accept that fact that  _ you don’t own me. _ ”

At this point, you were about 99% sure he was seeing red. 

His grip on your neck tightened, your chest rising and falling fervently. He was an enigma, almost untouchable - you felt like any power you had was gone, and you  _ wanted  _ it that way - he  _ demanded  _ it be that way. 

His eyes glossed over your face, making a slow drag past your neck and down to your chest. He saw the effect he had on you - the way goosebumps danced the exact path he made down your skin, or how your chest practically heaved when he pressed himself against you. Of course, the sight before him was enough to get him rock hard - a fact you already knew, the imprint of it pressing into your stomach. There was no going back from what was about to happen - the consequences of your actions seemed so distant, the two of you practically forgot where you were. 

“I’m not doing this here.” You say, the words coming out breathless. He cocked his eyebrow, a glimmer of amusement flashing in his eyes. 

“Do  _ what  _ here?” 

_ He was infuriating.  _

“Flip,” you start, the tension between your bodies forcing you into shock. “I’m not going to  _ fuck  _ you in the damn evidence locker.”

It was only a matter of seconds before he was wheezing, bent over beside you in a fit of laughter. His arms pressed into his stomach for support, the force drawing attention to the muscles laced through his bicep. Why he was laughing, you weren’t sure - but you had a feeling you weren’t going to like the answer. 

“ _ You’re  _ not going to fuck anything - unless you’re told to, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Isn’t that right?” He pips, his voice sick with delight. How many times would he say that?  _ There’s nothing you could do about it.  _ Him taking your options away was a stimulating thought- an embarrassing one, nonetheless, but you can’t say you’ve never thought about this - that the picture of Flip bending you over a desk or taking you against the shelves in the archive room hasn’t turned you on. You’ve envisioned it before, but now that it was right in front of you, close enough to touch - you weren’t sure what to  _ do.  _

“Yes or no, baby girl.” He mused, tapping his fingers against your arms. “Do you want it?” 

You nod sheepishly, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Not good enough.” His voice darts through your ears, powerful and forward - just like him. 

You roll your eyes, his hand returning to your throat immediately after. His grip sent a shock to your core, your knees buckling from the impact. 

“You like to misbehave, don’t you?” He tsk-tsked under his breath, lowering his mouth to hover just over yours. “I would’ve thought I trained you to be a good girl, not the other way around.” 

Your stomach flipped over - his words chipping away at your ego minute by minute. He knew you wanted everything he had to offer - why did you have to  _ vocalize  _ it to him?

“Words, baby - words.” He quips. 

You sigh, slumping into his chest in surrender. He smelled euphoric - clean and woodsy. You’d caught a hint of it when leaning over his desk to look at his paperwork, or when you did a ride along together. As familiar as it was - it felt different right under your nose. 

“I want it, sir. I want  _ all  _ of it.” 

That was enough.

Flip pulled away, snatching his jacket and your bag before grabbing your wrist, tugging you behind him. He made a b-line to the front door, locking it shut behind you before taking your hand in stride, landing you both in front of his car. 

“A  _ car _ , Flip? Really?” You whispered, painfully aware of the neighborhood surrounding the station. Flip popped the trunk, throwing your bag in before slamming it shut. He seemed to enjoy ignoring you, stepping past you to open the passenger side door. 

“Get in.” There wasn’t a lot of room for negotiation. Your legs acted before your brain did, the seat squeaking softly as you dropped into it. Flip made his way around to the driver’s side, his tall frame folding to get inside. Your heart was slamming against your rib cage, his face only quickening the pace. Fighting the urge to reach over and kiss him, you clasp your hands together in your lap and look forward, waiting. 

He analyzes your features, pleased with your obedience. His arms reach over the middle console, lifting your body up and dragging you to sit on his lap. He was warm, appeasing the chill of the Colorado winter. You place your legs on either side of his lap, his grip tightening once he finally reclined the seat far enough back to stretch out his legs. It was pitch black inside his car, the only light coming from the yellow flickering street sign ahead of you. It casted a soft glow against his skin, enhancing his already beautiful features. You could just stare at him, but he seemed to have other ideas.

He lifted the palm of his hand against your face, and you couldn’t help but turn into his grasp. Your arms found purchase against the headrest behind his seat. Slowly, he kisses under your ear, swirling his tongue past your earring before sliding down your neck - closing his lips over your fevered skin. He applies a slight suction to a particularly sensitive spot before raising his face up to kiss your lips, soft at first - then strong, as if he needed to get deeper even though it wasn’t possible. The stubble across his face brushed against your upper lip softly, and you were so lost in his kiss you didn’t even notice his fingers drifting up the inside of your thigh. A small, slight gasp escaped your lips when his fingers made contact with the flesh between your legs. Your skirt was hiked up past your hips, the fabric brushing against the steering wheel every time you leaned back. “Jesus, Flip,” you breathe, attempting to keep your eyes open to track his movements. 

“I like this skirt - is this new?” He whispers as his free hand reached up to twist in your hair, tugging softly to pull your face forward. You groan, the shaking in your legs growing stronger the closer his fingers got to your center. “Wow, Y/N, we’ve barely begun.” Your breathing was heavy as you responded to his smug sarcasm, “Shut up and touch me.” His smile stretches from ear to ear and he continues to kiss and suck at the up slope of your neck. He hooks into the side of your panties and roughly pulls the cloth to the side. The car bounces slightly as he finally touches your heated flesh, his fingers tracing your skin and traveling downwards towards your entrance. “You ok?” he asks, his hand never ceasing. “Hmm,” is your only response. Your lips are pulled tight between your teeth and your eyelids are fluttering. 

“Look at me, baby girl.” He says, his voice strong in such a small space. You force your gaze upon him, mesmerized at the look on his face - the way his tongue flipped across his bottom lip and that vein in his neck stood out when he was exerting his energy. 

He drags one digit through you before circling smoothly around your clit, tracing figure 8’s against it. Your hips tilt and push against him, the hand that was twisted in your hair yanking to stop your movements. You slam your chest into his, eyes slipping shut as one hand leaves the head rest to wrap around his arms.

“Eyes open - don’t make me say it again.” he demands.

The power in his demeanor was enough to make you follow his every order, your eyelids blinking open. His intense gaze met your’s, the sight of it practically pushing you over the edge. You dropped your head against his shoulder, surprisingly enough - he lets you, releasing your hair to reach around your frame and grab your ass. His large hand kneaded at your skin as he continued to swirl his fingers around your clit. The sharper your breath got, the faster he moved. The windows were fogging up slowly, and the chill that originally frosted the car was replaced by an almost cannibalistic heat - your hand came out to slam against the driver side window, a print staying behind to show where it landed. 

“Flip, please - I’m close.” You moan into his ear, his breath shuddering at the sound. He nodded, pushing into you harder as you fall apart underneath him. The air in the car was getting thin, your chest heaving as it begged for air. You couldn’t hold on any longer. The whimpers escaping your lips only encouraged him further, his raspy voice bringing you out of your haze.

“Come on baby, cum for me.” The words alone pushed you over the edge.

“Oh,  _ fuck! _ ” You scream, releasing on his fingers while he continues to trace circles against you - the pressure bringing you down from your high. Your body slumps against his, the energy you once had going into your fight diminishing the more he had his way with you. Flip pulled his hand out from underneath you, slipping his fingers between his lips and sucking. You groan at the sight, his eyes closing before he releases them with a pop.

“You’re fun to play with, baby girl.” You gasp, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of you. He sensed your urges, reaching down to unbutton his pants. You take the free time to pop the buttons of his shirt open, dragging your palms against his soft skin. He was hot - to the touch, but also to  _ look  _ at. Flip’s chest rose and fell at a calming pace, the pattern calming you. He finally managed to push his jeans past his hips, his top drifting off his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at you, almost mocking your dead set glare on his chest.

“Like the view, baby girl?” 

You roll your eyes, slapping his chest. He leaned over to his wallet sitting against the dash - probably to grab a condom. You slap his wrist, returning it to your waist. 

“You’re fine, I’m on the pill.” His face seemed to light up, as if the news made his day. You wanted to laugh, but the sight of his length in front of you stifled the sound. He was  _ huge,  _ the size of him making you gulp. No one could compare to that - and you could feel the pain that would form in your lower tummy the next morning. You couldn’t care less, in all honesty - you needed him badly.  Your sighs mixed with his as you lifted your hips up, guiding him to your entrance and then sinking down on him, closing your eyes at the feeling of  _ him.  _

“Oh, fuck,” Flip’s hand’s reached up to push your blouse up, traveling to play with your nipples. The added feeling was enough to shatter you. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

You hummed in response, slowly circling your hips with your arms wrapped around his neck. You were having a hard time adjusting to his size, but the pain was soon replaced with indescribable pleasure. Every time he did as much as breath, you felt it deep inside of you. He seemed to relate, his face twisting with delight every time one of your movements affected him. He released his grip on your chest, allowing one hand to travel back up into your hair and the other to dig into the skin of your hip. 

“How does that feel, baby girl? You like riding me like that, huh?” He whispered, the lack of volume making you shudder. “I would give anything to fuck that pretty pussy, you know. To thrust into you hard, just as I’m sure you like it.”

Your thigh began to burn, the steering wheel keeping you stable enough to not fall. The idea of him destroying you as he pleased was appealing, and your mouth spoke the words before your brain told it too. “Do it, Flip.  _ Fuck me.” _

His eyes darkened, the words flying out of your mouth practically changing his persona. He tugged at your hair harshly, throwing it back in a quick motion. You moan loudly, stopping dead in your tracks before you could sink onto him again. He lifted your hips up for you before slamming himself back up. The sudden impact left you breathless, a scream getting caught in your throat. The sweat forming on your brow cooled you off, a calming sensation washing over your before he started up again - his hips slamming against the back of your thighs. 

Your throat finally let up, the scream flying out, and you clenched around him to create more friction. The deafening silence of a resting car was filled with slapping skin, and Flip’s deep groans mixing with your soft gasps. 

“Tell me, baby girl,’ he started, his voice ragid and out of breath. “How does it feel to have me inside of you like this?”

“S-so good,” you answer between whimpers, feeling him hit all the right spots - like he knew what he was doing.. “ _ F-fuck _ , sir. You’re so good. S-so  _ fucking _ good.”

“That’s fucking right, baby,” He exclaimed, his voice laced with pride. Every word he said encouraged you more - it made you feel like you could hold on, because you never wanted this to end. Flip wasn’t on your same path, clearly - his shoulders shaking as his thrusts became sloppy.

He seemed like he was ready to hold on longer, his hand snaking between your chest - rubbing against you for the second time that night. You squeal, his actions practically killing you. “Oh, fuck, baby, you’re so tight. So  _ good.” _

He continued his movements, the pattern never ending. His pace continued even though you felt him twitch inside of you, your stomach tightening when you felt yours approaching as well. Watching him lose himself inside of you was one of the  _ best  _ things you’d ever seen - and you silently thank your captain for forcing you to come here in the first place. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ” you moaned as he began to kiss on your shoulders. It was like you were taking turns - every time a moan fell from your lips, he’d match it with a dark groan from deep within his throat. This man was impossible to resist  _ as is _ , but the noises he made as he fucked you were  _ something else _ . 

“Are you close, baby?”Flip asked, gritting his teeth together to control himself. “Tell me how close you are.”

“I’m right there, sir. I’m right  _ fucking  _ there.” Your tongue swiped across your lips. 

Your grip on the back of his neck tightened, his doing the same around your waist. You clung to each other desperately - a sweaty, exhausted collision of 2 people.

You almost found yourself getting lost in his touch - but before you could drift off, that same shaking in your legs washed over you - the walls of your pussy clenching around him fervently before you came for the second time that night.

“Fuck,  _ Flip _ !” You scream, your body unhinging from the overwhelming pleasure. 

He sucked in a breath, continuing to pound into you as he dug his nails into your skin. His hair was matted to his forehead, and you wanted nothing more than to push it back to see his eyes. Flip’s eyes met yours, the contact evidently being just enough to finish him off, and you feel him release inside of you. “Oh, fuck.  _ Fuck _ !” He wheezed, his voice catching at the end.

The roll of his hips slowed to a stop, and his frame slumped into the seat. He clung to you like life depended on it, and you did the same - stroking the skin on the back of his neck.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to explain this to Ron, or the chief.” He mused, releasing his grip on your waist to brush your damp hair behind your ear. You couldn’t help but laugh, the look on Ron’s face when he heard about this flashing before your eyes. He’d lose his mind, and for some reason - the thought amused you more than you could explain.

“Do you think anyone heard us?” you ask, finally looking him in the eye.

“I hope they fuckin’ did,” Flip retorted, his leg bobbing up and down underneath you.

Your eyebrows shot up in shock, the idea of Flip  _ wanting  _ people to know he was with you a surprise to you. “What? Why would you say that?”

He leaned forward to kiss you once again. You melt into him, hoping it meant he wanted a round 2. Flip groaned against your lips, pulling away reluctantly. 

“I’ve had to watch you prance around that station in that skirt for months now, and I know how the guys watch you.” The strength in his voice from before had returned - but your ears were used to it by now, an achievement the old you would applaud with grace. “Now they can know who makes you feel good, how I’m the  _ only  _ one who can do this to you.”

You cock your eyebrow, amused by the smug look dashing across his face. 

“Oh, so you can lay a claim on me now, detective?” 

Flip let out a laugh, the first time he’d actually done so to something you said. 

“Yeah, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”


End file.
